Wasabi Kiss
by lolly4eva
Summary: Oliver and his family went on a trip in Japan and got a naughty idea how to get Lilly.Who knows the certain chips that would hurt people's tongue could help?Loliver,not the best but I did my best!


**Disclaimer;_Unfortunately,I own nothing but the story plot._**

**Summary;**_Oliver and his family went on a trip in Japan during winter vacation. And when he saw his mom kissed his dad in the middle of the crowded market because of the hotness of the certain spicy snack which was called 'Wasabi Chips',something naughty run through his mind._

_**Enjoy!!!**_

HMHMHM

Oliver walked up to the Truscott' front porch where his best friend since forever,Lilly were reading a book. He and his family had just arrived home from a short trip in Japan and he straightly went to Lilly's house just to make a move on his naughty plan.

'Hey,Lil-Lay. It's been a while.'

He said while sitting next to the blond who was surprised to see her best bud,she didn't know they were coming back today.

'Oliver! How was the trip!? Did you hit on some Japanese girls??'

She asked while putting her book on a coffee table then nudging Oliver.

'psh,nope. _They_ did hit on _me_.'

He said being delusional he is. Lilly rolled her eyes at his dorky-ness before realizing Oliver's got something in his hand.

'What's that? Oh,I know! You got me something from there,didn't you? What is it?'

She asked excitedly and Oliver grinned. He gave the plastic bag to Lilly and gave her a teeth-showing smile.

'What?'

Lilly asked confused. Oliver shrugged.

'Why don't you see it your self?'

Lilly narrowed her eyes towards Oliver and said,

'This isn't some prank,is it? Oliver I swear! I w..'

'Lilly! It isn't a prank! It's called _Gift_'

He cut Lilly off moving his hands in the air.

'Okay.'

Lilly shrugged and dug in the plastic bag. Cheap isn't it? Well,what can we say,it's Oliver after all.

Lilly took what was the only thing in the plastic and gave Oliver a 'gee..thanks' look.

'A bag of chips? Why,thanks Oliver. So sweet of you'

She said giving him a death glare.

'Oh,come on Lils. Just try it,it's delicious.'

He said moving his eyebrows up and down. Lilly opened the bag of chips and looked at the chip in disgust. It was color green.

'Hate to break it to you but,it's gross. Look at the color. It's green,like a boogie?'

Oliver rolled his eyes and gave Lilly a 'just-eat-it' look. Lilly seems to got it and then bring one in her mouth. Once it touched her tongue her mouth almost explore.

'ha..hot..it's hot! Oliver!!'

She shouted but it was more like 'wowiver'. Oliver giggled and told Lilly,

'Well,I just ate strawberry flavored candy and it's still in my m..'

But before he could finish his words,Lilly's now red and spicy lips crushed with his sweet,candy flavored one. He smiled against Lilly's lips for his naughty plan succeed before responding to the kiss. And to his surprise,Lilly deepens it.

_Way to go Triple O._

He thought. After a while which seems like forever,they broke apart and stared at each other,both has a happiness in their eyes.

'You're so rude,you know that.'

Lilly said crossing her arms and pretending to be angry which she failed because smile just won't disappear from her face.

'At least You have got to kiss me. No one is allowed to kiss the smoken' oken unless I let them.'

He teased.

'And you wanted me to kiss you,right? That's why you made me eat this..'

Lilly read the name of the chips.

'Wasabi Chips?'

'So...does this mean we're together now?'

He asked hopeful. Lilly shrugged.

'Maybe yes,maybe not.'

She said and Oliver were confused.

'What do y..'

But before he could finish his words,something went in his mouth. He chewed it and soon his lips were red and hurt.

'ha..hot!hot!!!!!'

He said and didn't know what to do.

'Now,we're together.'

**The End**

_**How was that guys???**_

_**it's just something that popped up in my mind while I was eating Japanese noodles and it has wasabi in it.**_

_**It's been a while since I wrote Oliver/Lilly fan fiction and though this one would fit them.**_

_**Well,hope you enjoyed it guys.**_

_**Thanks for dropping by!**_

_**See ya.**_


End file.
